


i had a dream, i got everything i wanted

by ashleighbrii



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie has an older sister, F/F, F/M, Her name is Katherine and she's a ball of sunshine, M/M, Multi, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleighbrii/pseuds/ashleighbrii
Summary: A collection of one-shots from IT 2017/2019 with SOME influences from the book and the 1990 miniseries. Like my other one-shot collection, they're all connected to songs that I will put in both a Spotify playlist and a YouTube playlist. I hope you enjoy these!
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Original Female Character(s), Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier





	1. hurts like hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song: hurts like hell - fleurie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is version one ( aka only slight canon divergence in that eddie has a sister ) of the kaspbrak death in it chapter two.

_ i loved, and i loved, and i lost you. i loved, and i loved, and i lost you. i loved, and i loved, and i lost you. and it hurts like hell. yeah it hurts like hell _ .

♡♡♡

_ After Mike had called all of his friends, Eddie had called Kat to let her know what was happening, and the gut-wrenching feeling he had about it. Once she had told him that she was going with him, he told her not to answer his next call. She was confused, but he told her to trust him and not listen to the voicemail. Not unless it was necessary. Okay, fine, so she let it ring and got the notification for the voicemail, but as promised, didn’t listen to it. _

** ** **

The goddamned clown was finally dead. His heart crushed in their hands, taking his last breath before the world around them started to shake. Kat and Richie had rushed back to Eddie, Richie, trying to get him to wake up while Kat had her hands on his shoulder.

“Richie…” Kat couldn’t say anything else, her heartbreaking as she watched her baby brother’s lifeless body.

“Honey, he’s gone,” Bev said gently. “We have to go.”

Mike, Bill and Ben grabbed Richie as Bev took Kat’s hand, all of them running top speed out of the crumbling house. Kat took one last look at Eddie, a silent apology that she was sorry they had to leave him in the cavern.

** ** **

After they swam in the quarry, cleaning themselves up as best as they could, Kat and Richie had decided to head back to New York together. They had planned to do something for Eddie, and if Kat were honest, she wanted to look out for Richie.

As they packed their bags, getting ready to leave derry once again, Kat remembered that Eddie had left her a voicemail just a few days ago. Had it only been a few days?

Standing in the middle of the room, suitcase and half-folded clothes now forgotten, Kat pressed the voicemail button, putting the phone on speaker.

**_ “You have one new wireless voice message.” _ ** Came the automated voice.  **_ “First new message.” _ **

“Hey, Kat… it’s me…” Eddie’s voice filled the room, and Kat let out a breath.

“I don’t have a good feeling about this; we nearly died the last time we fought that fucking clown. God, I wish you hadn’t said you were going too, I don’t want you to have to do this again either.” he was rambling, and Kat let out a tearful laugh.

“Look if I don’t make it back… if you have to listen to this voicemail, then I’m sorry. I tried to stay alive, and I know you’re probably pissed at me. But know that you were the best big sister I could have asked for. you always looked after me, even after you left for college. Promise me that you won’t be mad at me? I can’t have you mad at me if I didn’t make it out. And look after Richie and the other losers, okay? I hope that we remember each other this time. Kat look, I gotta go okay? I wrecked my fucking car after mike called.” she could hear him rolling his eyes. “I’ll see you at the airport. Just remember that I love you, and I’ll always be with you. thank you, for everything kat.” he paused. “I don’t know why I’m acting like this is the last time I’m gonna talk to you. It’ll be fine. no matter what happens.” he chuckled. “I love you, Katie. Bye.”

She heard the click and the automated:  ** “End of messages,” ** before she let out a broken sob.

She’d held it together from the time they ran out of Neibolt, to the quarry, to the group walking through town but hearing her brother’s voice. Knowing she’d never listen to it in person again, the dam seemed to burst.

Dropping to her knees, Kat cradled the phone to her chest, folding in on herself as she cried.

Richie made it to her room first, wrapping his arms around the older woman as she cried. “I know, I know. It’s okay. we’ll be okay.” he mumbled, more tears falling. “I’ve got you.”

Kat dropped her phone to the side, wrapping her arms around Richie’s neck. “He’s gone…” she whimpered as the other losers came and sat with them.

Much like they had in the quarry, the group sat wrapped up in each other, hugging, mourning and trying to make sense of the past few days.

“He’s always gonna be with us, Kat. They both will. Stan and Eddie.” Ben assured her as he glanced at Bev, “and nothing will change that.”

Nodding, Bev rested her head on Kat’s shoulder. “We’re here for you.”

Kat couldn’t stop the tears, but her sobbing had subsided as she looked around at the kids who’d grown up to be such amazing people. “I love you guys; you know that?”

“Of course, we do.” Bill nodded. “You were there for us when we were younger; now it’s our turn to look out for you. For Eds.”

“For Eds.” They all agreed.

** ** **

As they all left the hotel, Kat and Richie got into Richie’s car, piling their stuff along with Eddie’s in the back.

“What did he say?” Richie asked.

“He told me he had a bad feeling, and that if something happened that I needed to look out for you and the losers. He told me that everything would be fine and that he loved me…” She trailed off, covering her face.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you.” Richie quickly apologized.

Kat shook her head. “It’s fine. I’m sorry it’s just hard to believe.” She looked down at one of Eddie’s sweaters she had folded on her lap.

“He’s probably yelling at us to stop being assholes and get the hell outta here.” Richie laughed.

Looking over at Richie, Kat smiled softly. “You know I think you’re right. Let’s get outta here.”

As they passed the sign that said  ** “Leaving Derry” ** both Kat and Richie took a breath. They’d be okay. Someday, somehow, they’d be alright. And they had each other, which meant more to Kat than anything.

Looking down at her phone, she stared at her voicemail, hearing Eddie’s faint voice as she stared at the keypad.

Pressing nine, Kat smiled softly when she heard the automated voice for the last time that trip:

**_ “Message saved. You have no new wireless voice messages.” _ **


	2. broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song: broken - lifehouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is version two of the kaspbrak death from it chapter two. enjoy! ( which is an odd thing to say i'll admit... ) what do you want to read next? send me some songs!

_i'm falling apart, i'm barely breathing. with a broken heart, that's still beating. in the pain, is there healing. in your name, i find meaning. so i'm holding, i'm holdin' on, i'm holdin' on... i'm barely, holding on to you._

♡♡♡

Kat felt the sinking feeling the second that Eddie had called and told her that mike needed them back in derry. "I'm coming with you." Left her mouth quicker than her brain could catch up.

She wanted to tell him that he should stay in New York, that he shouldn't go back and face the clown, but they needed to do it together. At least that was what she gathered from their first go-around with the clown nearly thirty years ago.

That's how they had ended up here, having waded through chest-deep water, saved Bev from nearly being drowned by the fucking clown, and watched Richie get trapped in the deadlights.  _ Can this trip fucking end already? _ She thought to herself.

That was before Eddie launched a metal fencepost into Pennywise's mouth, momentarily distracting the clown, and dropping Richie out of his hold. Then the sinking feeling came back as Eddie turned away from the clown, hovering over Richie.

She wasn't far from her brother, so she took off in a sprint, stopping in front of the two of them with a second to spare before her whole body lurched forward, blood filling her mouth and trickling out as she stared wide-eyed at the clown.

There was a scream, Bev, maybe?

And she could hear Eddie and Richie shouting various curse words as Kat fell forward once Pennywise retracted his... claw? Sure, claw.

Kat groaned as Eddie and Richie moved her out of the way, sitting her up against a rock as Eddie pressed his sweater against Kat's wound. "You're gonna be fine; you'll be okay Kat. I promise."

"Eds... finish this..." Kat managed to say, looking over at the rest of the losers who were now quite literally, calling Pennywise a clown.

Not long after he went to help his friends, Kat drew her final breath, a small smile on her face as she felt a wave of warmth wash over her.

"No, no, no, Kat!" Eddie shouted, shaking his sister gently to try and wake her up. "We did it, c'mon get up, it's over..." He felt tears sting his eyes as he hugged Kat to his slightly taller frame.

"Honey, she's gone... we have to go..." Bev had told him as Richie, Bill and Mike pulled him off of her, taking off out of the cave and back through Neibolt, leaving Kat slumped against the rocks, Eddie's sweater in her loose grip.

** ** **

Leaving Derry with Richie, there was an ache in Eddie's heart. Kat was dead. He couldn't save his sister.

That thought had ended up keeping him up for days, he wasn't sleeping, and he wasn't eating, and if he were honest, he was drinking much more than he used to. 

_ "Eds..." _ came Kat's voice from the dark corner of the living room.

Eddie rubbed his eyes, looking down at his drink briefly before a flash of lightning lit up the whole apartment, illuminating a see-through vision of his sister. Alive. No gaping wound in her chest. "Holy fuck, I need to stop drinking." He mumbled, pushing his glass away.

_ "You do, but that's not why you're seeing me. Pennywise may be dead, but Derry remains a strange and unusual place. I get to be here and talk to you one last time." _ She smiled a little, moving to sit next to him on the couch. Looking at his sister, he couldn't help but notice that the sofa didn't sink under the weight of another human being.

She really was gone.

"What are you doing here, Kat?" He asked, knowing that if Richie could hear him, he'd probably have Eddie committed to a psych ward. 

_ "Don't worry about Richie, if he comes out here, he'll be able to see me too. everyone in derry is connected." _ She always did know how to read her little brother like a book.  _ "I came to talk to you... you can't go on like this, Eddie." _ She shook her head.  _ "I didn't make my sacrifice to hurt you, Eddie," _ Kat whispered, placing a hand on her brother's shoulder.  _ "I never wanted this to be the aftermath." _

_ Can a ghost cry? _ Eddie thought to himself as he looked at his sister. "How the fuck am I supposed to do this without you, Kat? Who am I supposed to call when I have a panic attack? or when I need to bitch about my ex-wife?"

_ "Well, the last time you called me about her, she wasn't your ex-wife, so I'm glad to see that's changed. But Eds... you have Richie. He loves you, and I know you love him. Lean into him, talk to him, and know that you're not alone, no matter if I'm here or not." _ She smiled tearfully.  _ "And promise me that you'll be happy that you'll think about me and you'll remember the good times. like when we were kids." _

Eddie was crying now, his head in his hands as he leaned against Kat, surprised that he could even do that in the first place. But it felt like he was just wrapped up in his sister's arms once again. "Please don't go, Kat... please..." Eddie whispered, looking up at Kat.

Kat smiled, sitting Eddie back upright as she stood up.  _ "I wish I could stay, Eddie... I really do." _ She leaned down and kissed his forehead.  _ "It's time to find peace Eds..." _ She nodded.  _ "I love you, Eddie, always." _

After Kat disappeared, Eddie wiped at his eyes, standing up from the couch.

"Eds? Who are you talking to out here?" Richie asked, shuffling out of their bedroom in half asleep state.

Running towards Richie, Eddie wrapped his arms around the taller man's middle. "I saw her Richie, she was right here. She could  _ hug me _ ." He cried into Richie's t-shirt.

Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie, resting his chin on top of Eddie's head. "I'm so sorry, Eds... I'm sorry that we couldn't save her." He didn't even doubt Eddie's words, because he could feel the calm that had settled in the apartment.

"I love you," he mumbled, to both Richie and the ghost of his sister.


End file.
